As a method for repairing a defect portion in a superconducting layer of a tape shaped superconducting wire in which a superconducting layer is formed on one side of a tape shaped substrate, the following method is disclosed. A tape shaped superconducting wire for repair is soldered to a surface of a stabilizing layer corresponding to the defect portion, and a channel for electric current is formed making a detour of the defect portion of the superconducting layer of the superconducting wire (for example, see patent document 1).